Prude
by Jessie of the Keyboard
Summary: 'A dramatic sigh. "Yes, you prude, I do. You need no longer shield your virgin eyes." ' Scorpius just wants to get Albus' attention. he takes Dominique Weasley's suggestion. probably a TWO-SHOT. mature.


**I own nothing. All is to the great and mighty J.K. Rowling.**

"Hufflepuff."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Why so sensitive?" Scorpius continued to sneer, beautiful lips pulled back over his pristine teeth, slightly-wonky (But still very aristocratic) nose wrinkled. The expression was unattractive, true. It made him look like a stupid preteen boy. Still, Albus had to admit, he wasn't a stupid preteen boy. And he certainly wasn't unattractive. "You are a Hufflepuff."

If there was one thing Scorpius Malfoy _wasn't_ it was ugly. His blond hair wasn't ugly- not the same silvery stuff as his father's- Scorpius' hair was all gold. His perfect teeth were not ugly. His nose, although broken by something (Or someone) at some point (Albus have no clue what, who, or when), was far from ugly. His gorgeous skin was anything but ugly. His gray eyes were, if anything, beautiful.

The arse that Albus had just unintentionally seen (Thankfully he'd looked away just before Malfoy had turned around to face, and was spared a full frontal view of the Slytherin in all his nude glory.) when he'd entered the prefect's bathroom was, admittedly, not ugly in the least.

Granted it was the first naked arse Albus could recall seeing that didn't belong to someone he was related to. He didn't have much to compare it with.

"What are you doing in here? This is the prefect's bathroom." Albus pointed out, hiding his tightly-shut eyes behind one hand. Just in case. The other hand tightly clutched the bag in which he carried his bathing materials.

He could just hear the smugness in Malfoy's voice. "Quidditch Captain, Potter. I've got rights too, you see..." The voice paused for a moment, and Albus heard the sound of bare feet padding against the stone floor, some things being picked up and put down. "Plus…" Purred Scorpius, "I might have been hoping to catch you here."

"Liar." Snapped the tall, gangly Hufflepuff, still holding his hand firmly over his eyes. "…Do you have a towel on now?"

A dramatic sigh. "Yes, you prude, I do. You need no longer shield your virgin eyes."

Albus uncovered his eyes.

OhMerlin-therewasnotowel.

His freckled face grew redder than he'd ever thought possible, but he couldn't shut his eyes again. It was impossible to even blink. All he could do was stare. Right at what Malfoy had probably planned on him staring at.

Oh, dear Merlin.

"There's no towel." He said dumbly, managing to wrench his eyes up to Scorpius' face.

His smug, grinning, stupid, beautiful face. With his golden hair all damp and sticking to his forehead and neck, and water droplets rolling down his slightly tanned skin…

Albus swallowed thickly, feeling his Adam's apple bob- like in those muggle cartoons.

Only this sort of thing was never in a muggle cartoon. Or at least- not one that he'd ever watched.

Malfoy shrugged, "I lied."

"Yeah." Agreed Albus.

"You don't seem to mind so much." The Slytherin pointed out. To Albus' mortified mind it sounded amused.

He swallowed again, and clenched at his bag, knuckles going white. "What makes you say that?" He choked out.

Malfoy crept forward, sinuous as a snake, completely unabashed of his nudity. Something Albus knew he'd never be able to do.

There were ample reasons for this- the main one being that he was ridiculously clumsy and tripped over his own large feet. And there was also that he wasn't _sexy_. Certainly not like Malfoy was, with his golden hair, devilish good-looks, quidditch honed body (That well muscled arse had to come from _somewhere_.), and snake-like grace. Also that he was uncomfortable enough in his own body when it was just him. Being so confident and graceful while naked in front of someone else? Impossible.

The blond stopped a couple of feet away from Albus, "Mainly the fact that you haven't run away yet. Or hit me." He replied simply.

"Is that what the other blokes do when you try this on _them_?" The reply came out meaner than he'd intended. It had an almost Slytherin quality to it- a nasty twist at the end. A sneer.

No good Hufflepuff could pull off that sort of sneer.

Something shifted in Malfoy's face, a brief slip. Not in those gorgeous lips, or the cheeks, or the nose. In the eyes. Something vulnerable flashed behind them. And then he blinked and it was gone, replaced by the cool Slytherin confidence. "Hmm. You'll never know, will you Potter?" The iciness behind his eyes seemed to add; _because I'm never going to tell you_.

Albus took several steps back, squeezing his eyes shut again. "Right. I'll just go." His voice came out hoarser than expected.

"I mean…" Scorpius' voice said hurriedly, "I mean… Look, Potter… Albus." It wasn't so much a purr anymore. Maybe more of a plea, tinged with hope. "I know I've done an absolutely shoddy job at this whole… wooing you thing." Was that what he'd been trying to do over the past two months? Rose had said it was, but Albus had only flicked ink at her and snorted. "I don't typically bare my glorious self to just anyone, though. Your cousin thought it might work."

"Rose?" Albus choked out, green eyes popping open wide.

The Slytherin shook his head; "No. Dominique. The tall one. Rose told me I should try being a bit more conservative, like actually asking you out. But more people voted on the naked thing."

"Who?" He needed to know who he was going to kill later.

Scorpius tacked them off on his long lingers; "Dominique, Molly, Roxanne, …" His forehead wrinkled with concentration. "…Those blond twins? The really weird ones."

"Lorcan and Lysander." Albus told him helpfully.

"Yes." Agreed Scorpius, "Them."

Albus told Scorpius in a few choice words what those five people could do to themselves. To Scorpius it sounded highly anatomically unlikely.

He ran his hand through his hair sheepishly, "So I should have gone traditional, and just asked you out?" He asked, in a disappointed voice.

The Hufflepuff thought for a moment, contemplating. "No," he said slowly, "I probably just would have ignored you. This…" Unconsciously, Albus' eyes flicked to the area he'd been trying to ignore, "is... bit harder to ignore."

He could have sworn he heard a purr come from Scorpius' throat, a low rumbling sort of sound, before he had his arms full of a very naked Malfoy.

Damn.

_

* * *

_

_Once against I have found it impossible to resist writing Scorpius/Albus. They're like crack. Once to have some you keep going back for more. This isn't really the typical thing I'd write for them. Because Albus here is a Hufflepuff. And my normal Albus is a Gryffindor (Although a rather pathetic one). So it should in no way be considered a companion to 'The Talk'. :)_

_I'm rating this M and not marking this as complete because I'm considering another part in which they make use of Score's nakedness. Not sure yet, though. Contemplatinggg._

_-Jessie_


End file.
